Sólo Quiero Estar Contigo
by Azul Yagami
Summary: Feliz San Valentin :-)


**Solo Quiero Estar Contigo**

Las gotas de agua caían lentamente sobre el asfalto de aquella estrecha calle de la ciudad de Osaka, los faroles se prendieron e iluminaron la llegada de la noche, muchas personas paseaban contentos por el centro comercial, parejas enamoradas veían en cada vitrinas miles de objetos y cosas adecuado para un bonito regalo de San Valentín como también citas románticas en cada restaurante.

Athena para poder escapar un poco del frío de la llovizna decidió entrar al gran centro comercial que estaba decorado con todos los colores y adornos de corazones rojos y dorados, luces y hasta canciones románticas sonaban alegremente, la chica comenzó a caminar por los pasillos observaba cada tanto las vitrinas y en una de ellas vio a un par de niños jugando y al oír sus risitas tan inocentes la hizo sonreír cuando sintió un dolor fuerte en su pecho, entreabrió sus labios para poder respirar y se apoyó contra la pared mientras pasaba una mano por su pecho rogando que el dolor desapareciera, las lagrimas caían de sus ojos ahora rojos y cansados, estaba arta, ya no aguantaba más está situación, ella no merecía todo lo que estaba padeciendo pero tenía que hacerlo, ser más fuerte solo por el, por su hijo, ese pequeño que crecía día a día dentro de ella, su mano se deslizo hacia su vientre y tocarlo suavemente, sus párpados se le cerraban, tenia sueño, quería llegar a casa y dormir, se sentó en uno de los bancos, no supo cuanto tiempo ella estuvo así dándose cuenta que el ardor en su pecho y el dolor descendió.

Abrió sus ojos y se sorprendió al ver la poca gente que había, de seguro era muy tarde y paso una mano por su rostro, otra vez fiebre, susurro ella y asi despegarse de la pared, san valentin siempre había significado mucho para ella y ahora por lo mas raro que pareciera se encontraba sola, sin amigos, sin sus padres, completamente sola, suspiro cansada volviendo a caminar cuando sin querer se topo con alguien, frente a ella estaba Iori. Ella froto un poco sus ojos que dolían y su mirada se fijó en el, vestía un negro y largo abrigo y se lograba ver de bajo que llevaba también una camisa negra a medio abrochar y un pantalón también negro con una cadena colgando en su cintura y una elegante helvilla plateada, su piel blanca, su cabello rojizo desordenado lo hacían aun más atractivo y sus ojos rojos sobre ella pero noto también a una chica quien tomaba de su mano y la otra llevaba bolsas de compras, también la miraba pero con interés, era una joven preciosa, de cabello castaño claro ondulados caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros y sus ojos azules grandes y expresivos tan natural con su leve maquillaje y sus labios pintados de un color rosa claro, vestía un fino vestido azul y con las bolsas de compras parecieran que venían de una cita romántica, le llamó la atención su cadena que colgaba sobre su cuello, el dije una media luna de diamantes.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó la joven mirándola con pena.

Athena miro de nuevo a Iori y bajo un poco su mirada, contesto rápidamente.

— si, estoy bi..– tosió un poco y miro sus dedos manchados de sangre, Athena se asusto un poco.

— Oh por dios. -dijo la castaña en un murmullo al notar la sangre en los labios de la psíquica quien se limpio rápidamente con la mano. Iori se sorprendió también aunque disimulo no ver nada.

— Lo siento debo irme. -Athena salió disparada del lugar.

— Pobre chica, debe estar enferma. -Comentó la bella joven que acompañaba a Iori.

Luego salieron del centro y fueron a donde dejaron estacionado el auto. Iori abrió la puerta y dejo entrar a la chica con las bolsas que ella había comprado cerro la puerta y apoyó su brazo sobre su automóvil un momento y bajo su cabeza dejando caer su largo mechón de pelo hacia delante.

—Athena... - murmuró, sin poder evitar una sonrisa.

 _"Tu me gustas Iori-san"_

Esas palabras estaban tan vivas en su mente, era como si ella misma se lo estuviera diciendo como aquella noche en en el torneo XIII, cuando la psíquica se le acerco tímidamente con su bella sonrisa, la recordó tan hermosa con ese traje y feliz, le confesó su amor sin importar su pasado como asesino, su crueldad, su maldición. Y al escuchar a una joven como ella diciéndole que le gustaba lo dejó sin habla. En ese momento la psíquica despertó una calidez única sobre el que no la pudo dejar ir, lo enamoró como un loco dejando todo lo demás aun lado, con ella se sentía bien, vivo y lleno de paz aunque a veces sentía que se comportaba como un idiota, incluso llegó a pensar en dejar de pelear y seguir persiguiendo a Kyo, solo por ella, ya no sentía ese odio.

La Athena de ahora era diferente, pareciera que el color y la alegría se hubiera ido de ella, su cabello opaco y despeinado, su piel pálida y demacrada, hasta había perdido el color de sus labios y sus bellos ojos lilas eran oscuros ya no se veía ese brillo en sus ojos. ¿Qué había pasado con ella? Se cuestionaba preocupado pero se le pasó cuando recordó sus palabras cuando lo abandonó.

 _"¿porqué no me haz llamado?"_

 _"Iori, lo nuestro se acabó ¿lo entiendes? ¡Se acabó! "_

 _"¿porque?"_

 _"porque... Ya no te amo"_

El pelirrojo apretó sus manos y dio la media vuelta para irse, no pensaba seguir recordando esa escena, la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza sobre el asfalto, entro a su auto y lo encendió cuando la chica puso un cd de música pop y no cualquiera sino de ella...

 _Ya no quiero verlo otra vez_

 _Mi alma esta partida en dos por ti_

 _No me importa el fuego en el que ardo hoy_

 _Dice que estoy enferma de amor_

 _Que me levanto y vuelvo a caer por ti_

 _Cada vez que te apareces frente a mí._

Iori golpeo el volante e hizo asustar a la chica y la miro fríamente, ella reacciono rápidamente apagando el estéreo, no entendía que le estaba pasando.

—No vuelvas a poner esa música. –le dijo con seriedad arrancando el vehículo.

— ¿Por qué? Es solo Athena Asamiya. –le contesto ella tomándose de valor mientras veía por la ventanilla, Iori no contesto solo se limito a conducir.

—Hoy la pase muy bien Iori...-hablaba ella pero el pelirrojo no la escuchaba, solo pensaba y recordaba a esa persona que lo comprendía y disfrutaba la vida en cada momento, quien no le temía y su risa tan alegre...

— _¡¿Puedes apagar esa música?! - le gritó, asi es el le grito porque sabia que ella no se asustaría, ni se enojaría._

— _Oh, Iori... – chillo ella mientras le bajaba un poco y miraba por la ventanilla los letreros luminosos de la ciudad._

 _Athena cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la música y de a rato cantaba unas estrofas, Iori volteo a verla detenidamente y su mirada se fijo en el escote de la psíquica, noto que ella no se había abrochado el cinturón de seguridad y no dudo en tomar el cinturón y abrochárselo, esa se maravillo a ese gesto del pelirrojo y sus lindas mejillas ardieron, Iori solo sonrió como si no hubiera visto nada y volvió a concentrarse manejando_.

Esa escena desapareció cuando escucho un grito de exclamación de la chica, el la miro por un momento, se veía molesta con los brazos cruzados.

—Odio que me ignoren Iori. –le dijo ella apretando sus dientes, Iori frunció el ceño sacando un cigarrillo y encendiéndolo con el dedo cosa que incomodo a la chica.

No entendía como pudo empezar a salir con una joven que apenas conocía, ella era buena y amable pero durante su relación no pudo sentir nada por ella, fue la desesperación de olvidarla que lo llevo a estar con Mei, una joven que conoció en un concierto por casualidad, fue la misma noche que ella lo dejo, terminando la relación y todo lo que tenga que ver con el en su camarín dejándolo como si nada para ir a cantar.

Expiró lentamente, disfrutando. Mei abrió un poco la ventana, dándole a entender que el humo le disgustaba, pero él no lo apagó. Continuó fumando, como si no le importara cuando de pronto vio la figura de su Athena en el parabrisas, contra la oscuridad de la noche, la lluvia y paseando con el frio que hacia, era obvio que no compraba obsequios ni estaba con ningún idiota en san Valentín, sino sola, cosa que lo extraño ¿Dónde estaban sus amigos de los que tanto hablaba? Después de ese concierto que por extraño también fue el ultimo jamás volvió a saber nada de ella durante cuatro meces. Ahora Ella caminaba, sola, desamparada, cabis baja, como si no le importara nada. Recordó en sus ojos enrojecidos, la sangre en sus labios, su palidez, algo no andaba bien.

— ¡Maldición! –exclamo y el chillido de las ruedas contra el asfalto cuando el pelirrojo empezó a retroceder no fue nada comparado con el brusco movimiento que lanzó a Mei hacia adelante con brusquedad se golpeo la cabeza.

— ¡Oye! ¡Casi me matas! –grito la chica tomándose de la frente. Iori miraba hacia atrás mientras retrocedía a toda velocidad por la avenida casi desierta. Cuando hubo ganado algo de espacio, hizo girar el vehículo en ciento ochenta grados, haciendo caso omiso a las maldiciones de los demás conductores y los gritos de Mei a su lado. — ¡AAAAA! ¡PARA! –exigió Mei aterrada, el se detuvo y ella no dudo en bajar y correr pavorida.

El automóvil siguió su camino en la avenida donde la había visto, solo pensaba en ella, estaciono su vehículo como pudo en el lugar donde la vio pero ella no estaba, no le importaba la lluvia, ni mojarse, solo ella, vio un parque cerca, lo único que se escuchaba era las gotas de lluvia al caer. Cuando vio a alguien caminar metros de el encapuchada con un gran abrigo empapado.

— ¡Athena! –la llamo y ella paro en seco y se voltio lentamente para ver si era a el a quien escucho, y efectivamente lo era.

—Iori-san. –musito ella y ambos se fueron acercando lentamente estando uno enfrente del otro. Solo se miraban, en silencio. — ¿Qué haces?

—No lo se. –respondió el sin quitar su mirada en ella.

—Por favor vete, aléjate de mi. –le rogo queriendo dar vuelta pero su mano en su brazo se lo impidió.

— ¡¿Por qué?! –exigió saber. Ella volvió a mirarlo a pesar de la lluvia, se notaba serio como siempre. — ¿Acaso alguna vez me amaste? –cuestiono suavizando su expresión, ella sonrió con tristeza.

—Siempre te he amado Iori-san. –respondió con sinceridad sorprendiéndolo.

Otras figuras aparecieron rodándolo y uno hablo.

— ¡Yagami-sama! Por favor no los detenga.

Iori los observo, eran ninjas, pero no cualquieras, sino de su propio Clan ya que llevaban el logo de la media luna en sus espaldas.

—Tenemos órdenes de llevarla ante su padre. –hablo otro.

— ¿De mi padre? –murmuro sin creer lo que decían.

— ¡No! –exclamo ella a la defensiva. — ¡No lo tendrá es mi hijo!

— ¿Hijo? –cuestiono Iori y su mirada se fijo en el gran bulto debajo de ella, rompió los botones de la campera para comprobarlo, sus ojos se abrieron a un mas al ver el enorme vientre de Athena y después a ella quien lo miro confusa tratando de salir corriendo pero un ninja la tomo de los brazos y rodeo su cuello con su sable.

— ¡Suéltame! –forcejeaba ella tratando de zafarse.

— ¡Suéltala! –ordeno el pelirrojo llamando la atención de ella y de los ninjas.

—Lo siento Yagami-sama pero cumplimos órdenes.-respondió tratando de retenerla pero le resultaba difícil, en ese momento Iori vio como Athena utilizo su escudo psíquico y este se alejo de inmediato y enojado gruño, Iori pasó junto a la psíquica, y notó que a sus espaldas el ninja la iba a atacar, pero Athena se agacho por instinto y, en un movimiento que a Iori lanzó un golpe hacia arriba, cortando el aire y desgarrando el cuerpo del atacante.

Los demás ninjas se miraron entre si al ver a su compañero herido por el hijo de su amo, sabían que no podían luchar contra el pelirrojo

—Sera mejor que vuelvan con mi padre y les diga que yo mismo la llevare mañana sino quieren morir. –aconsejo Iori con una sádica sonrisa, los ninjas asintieron y se fueron del lugar llevándose al herido.

Una vez alejados Athena lo miro furiosa.

— ¡Ni pienses que iré con el!

— ¿Ese hijo que tienes es mío? –pregunto, aunque ya sabia la respuesta quería oírlo de ella quien lo miro aun mas molesta por la duda.

—Si. –respondió desviando su mirada. —Tu padre lo quiere para convertirlo en un peleador Yagami, asi como tú.

Al fin Iori entendió todo, ella se alejo para proteger al pequeño de el y de su padre, pero lo que mas le molesto fue que lo hubiera ocultado precisamente de el después de todo lo que pasaron, que hubiera desaparecido todo este tiempo sin saber nada de ella dejándolo con una idea errónea.

—Ven, vayamos a mi apartamento. –sugirió.

—No creo que a tu novia le guste la idea. –hablo con sarcasmo Athena que agrado al Yagami ya que la conocía muy bien para saber cuando estaba celosa.

—Ya no creo que vuelvas a verla. –contesto comenzando a caminar hacia su auto seguido por la psíquica quien sonrió un poco contenta por la noticia.

Ambos subieron al automóvil y como ella no se había puesto el cinturón Iori de inmediato lo hizo volviendo a verla a los ojos, se veía cansada y toda empapada, roso su mano, estaba fría, no dijo nada al respeto solo encendió el auto para llegar lo antes posible a su apartamento.

El viaje al apartamento solo fue en silencio y una vez que Iori estaciono su auto dentro del edificio tomaron el ascensor hasta el decimo piso donde estaba su apartamento, entraron y ella prendió las luces mientras el cerraba, ella observaba cada detalle, todo estaba igual.

Este se acerco para verla frente a frente una vez mas, aun no creía que estuviera a centímetros de el.

—Te traeré algo de ropa. –le dijo yendo a su habitación y tomo una de sus camisas al azar, era de tela negra y se lo entrego a ella quien la tomo y encamino al baño.

Después de unos minutos ella salió con la camisa puesta, lo bueno que era lo suficientemente grande que le llegaba hasta sus muslos a pesar de su vientre, como no lo encontró en la sala fue a su cuarto y vio que terminaba de sacarse los zapatos y se había cambiado de ropa ya que también se había empapado. Ambos se miraron nuevamente, era raro entre ellos ya que hace meces que no se veían, ella dio unos pasos hacia el sentándose a su lado. El observo su camisa y a ella a quien no lograba dejar de ver, Athena se incomodo.

— ¿Qué paso con mi ropa que deje?

—La queme. –murmuro fríamente, ella abrió un poco sus ojos bajando la mirada.

—Nunca quise lastimarte Iori, perdóname.

—Es fácil pedir perdón ¿No crees? – respondió rudamente.

—Tuve que hacerlo, no podía dejar que lo supieras... si tu padre se enteraba...

—Te lo sacaría. –suspiro. —El pensó que ya ninguna mujer podría quedar embarazada de un Yagami.

—No se como pero lo descubrió, es por eso que me aparte de todos, escondiéndome, huyendo de sus ninjas cada vez que podía. –explico con melancolía.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste lo que estaba sucediendo?

—Porque no quería que te enfrentaras a el por mi causa, el es tu padre.-le recordó ella.

—Y tu mi mujer. –replico Iori. Athena iba a decir algo pero se contuvo apretando sus labios, sabia que vendría ahora. — ¡Tenias que habérmelo dicho! ¡No tienes la menor idea de lo que pase!

En verdad el pelirrojo estaba furioso ya que paso una mano por su cabello.

—Iori...-las lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

— ¡No debiste haberte ido! –insistió el —Solo pensaste en ti y en ese hijo tuyo.

A la psíquica no le gusto nada la forma que se refirió al niño.

— ¡Es hijo tuyo también!

Iori se paro de golpe sintiendo una gran rabia que lo consumía sino hubiera sido por ese hijo ella jamás lo hubiera dejado, no entendía como pudo haber quedado embarazada si a los Yagami le costaba mucho hacer descendencia por la maldición de Orochi.

—A mi no me engañas Iori, se lo que piensas. –este la miro de inmediato. —Se que piensas que el niño que llevo no es tu hijo pero yo te aseguro que lo es... –en ese momento comenzó a toser, nuevamente la sangre en la palma de su mano, ella se levanto furiosa indignada. — ¿Aun crees que no es tuyo? ¡Mírame! –exclamo ella mostrándole la sangre en su mano y tomarlo con la misma de la camisa. —Es uno de los síntomas que tengo como muchos por llevar a tu heredero Iori... estoy muriendo.

Esto ultimo lo preocupo, no podía creer lo que escucho, ella estaba muriendo, abrió aun mas sus ojos, como también murió su madre al nacer.

—No ¡No! –exclamo y por primera vez tuvo miedo, miedo de perderla, la abrazo como nunca pensó tenerla. Ella sollozo en sus brazos, sintiéndose protegida, ya no se sentía sola.

—Ah... Iori...

—No dejare que nada te pase ¿Me oyes? ¡Nada! –prometió tomándola del rostro para que vea la sinceridad en ellos.

Al otro día muy temprano Iori fue solo a la mansión a ver a su padre quien lo estaba esperando en su despacho, se levanto de su sillón cuando lo vio acercarse.

—Se a que haz venido. –hablo su padre. —Quieres una solución a tu problema ¿No es asi?

—No quiero que muera. –respondió firme.

—Tu madre murió, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ella no correrá la misma suerte? –le dijo con una sonrisa sádica parecida a la suya.

—Se muy bien que no las mujeres de nuestro Clan si se embarazan no llegan a los dos meces por nuestra sangre maldita, muy pocas son las que sobreviven hasta el parto. –le recordó.

—Asi es, ella tiene cuatro meces de embarazo y no hagas drama por esto, ella no morirá, debes saber también que esa niña psíquica no es normal, sus poderes superan a lo de una guerrera común, sino perdió al niño después de enfrentarse a los ninjas crees que el parto o la sangre de Orochi la detendrá, no la subestimes. –rio volviendo a acomodarse en su enorme sillón. —El niño me interesa.

—Olvídalo, yo seré quien lo entrene, soy su padre. –sentencio Iori.

—Sabes que no puedes hacerlo, a menos que seas el líder y tu renunciaste ser mi hijo porque quieres una vida nueva. –se burlo viendo al pelirrojo pensativo.

—Lo seré. –cedió Iori con la mirada fría a su padre que igualaba. —Volveré al Clan con la condición que te olvides del niño, no dejare que arruines también su vida tal como hiciste con la mía.

—Hecho. –acepto su padre sin importarle lo que dijo a lo ultimo. —Solo asegúrate de no me decepcione tal como lo hiciste tu.

—No cambias.

— conviértelo en un verdadero Yagami. –hablo mas serio Iori solo lo miro con desprecio saliendo del despacho.

5 meces después.

— ¡IORI! –grito Athena apareciendo en la sala tomándose del vientre, este se levanta rápidamente del sofá, la mira, su cara muestra puro dolor. —Rompí la fuente.

— ¿La fuente? ¿Qué.. ¿Qué debo hacer? –cuestiono nervioso pasando una mano sobre su cabello, jamás pensó vivir una situación asi.

— ¡Llévame al hospital!

Mientras Iori trataba de manejar de lo nervioso que estaba, a causa de los gritos de su mujer, el sudor incrementaba mas en su piel, respiraba con su boca aceleradamente, sintiendo un dolor inexplicable, susurraba el nombre de Iori y de rato lo tomaba de la camisa como si eso aliviara su dolor, llegaron al hospital y de inmediato la auxiliaron, Iori quiso acompañarla pero uno de los enfermeros no le permitió seguir.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos Señor, no se preocupe. –le dijo entrando a la sala de partos donde solo se escuchaba los gritos de Athena.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo esperando, sufriendo por tener noticias de ella cuando al fin salió el medico, Iori se acerco a el y lo levanto del delantal alterado.

— ¡¿Dónde esta ella?!

—En... en su habitación, es la numero 3. –respondió asustado y el pelirrojo lo soltó corriendo al cuarto y abrió la puerta, se encontró con la imagen mas hermosa que jamás había visto en su vida, su mujer, su Athena lo tenia en brazos dándole el pecho a su hijo... su hijo aun le costaba creer que ya es padre.

Ella lo miro con una sonrisa, aun cansada.

—Ven... –lo llamo. —Es tu hijo.

Iori se acerco a ellos y miro al pequeño Yagami, un niño de cabello rojo y sus ojos de color turquesa.

—Tiene tus ojos. –expreso el y sus ojos brillaron, el bebe se movía y cerraba sus ojos, era un niño muy tranquilo como hermoso.

Como no despegaba sus ojos del pequeño, Athena tuvo la idea de que lo tomara en brazos.

—Cárgalo. –le pidió mientras lo acomodaba en sus brazos.

—Athena yo... –lo tenia en sus brazos, era tan delicado, tan frágil y el pequeño sonrió al ver a su papa.

— ¿Cómo quieres llamarlo? –le pregunto Athena feliz viendo la cara de emoción de Iori por primera vez.

—Zuko. –respondió Iori como si ya lo tenia en mente. —Llevara el nombre de mi abuelo materno.

—Zuko Yagami, si me gusta. –concordó ella viendo como el lo paseaba en brazos por todo el cuarto.

Luego el la miro y fue hasta ella sentándose al borde de la cama, lentamente se lo entrego a su mujer quien lo recibió contenta, jamás la había visto mas feliz.

Cuando ella apareció en su vida como un rayo aleja la oscuridad de su mundo, le enseño a ver el mundo de manera diferente, no, el mundo era el mismo, pero la oscuridad en su vida nunca le había permitido apreciar la hermosura de este.

Lo mejoro, lo alentó a seguir con su música y sus sonrisas hacen que sus días sean más interesantes, llenos de color y alegría.

Empiezo a sonreír más, tratando de abrirse paso hacia ella, su rivalidad con Kyo queda en el olvido, estaba dispuesto a dejar todo atrás por ella. Todo por la mujer que ama y ahora por el pequeño niño que llego con alegría a sus vidas mejorándola aun más.

Jamás permitiría que nadie lo apartara de ellos, que nadie los dañara porque por primera vez tenia una familia, su familia.

Ella lo miro con esos ojos llenos de luz y esa sonrisa tan fresca.

—Te amo Iori-san.

El sonrió tomándola del rostro y besarla con necesidad, necesitaba expresar lo que sentía con hechos y que mejor que con su cariño y sus besos.

 _ **FIN**_

 _ **Feliz San Valentín a Todos!**_


End file.
